After That chapter 2
by ananda nurunnisa
Summary: Pertarungan antar umat manusia dimulai disini!


*Jreeeng!*

Akhirnya, bisa juga dipublish. Hampir setahun nggak nulis rasanya agak aneh, hehehe. Sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf dengan para pembaca karena hampir setahun tidak kembali menulis fanfic dikarenakan sedang mempersiapkan UN SMP dan setelah UN, baru mendapat kesempatan menulis kembali.

Oke, buat author Yuktry...

Kenapa si Setsuna sama Marina bisa nikah( hal ini juga berlaku untuk pasangan Sumeragi & Billy), dan tiba-tiba punya anak, bakalan diceritakan di fanfic lain. Semoga, bakalan seru dan ngakak. Amin...

Disclaimer : Saya bukan yang punya Gundam 00

Warning : Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, Sci-fic ngawur, miss typo bertebaran(kalau ada dimohon untuk memberitahukan), dan lain sebagainya

Rate : T

Note : Di fanfic ini ada si Anew Returner sama si Amia Lee (yang sudah nonton Awakening of Trailblazer pasti tahu Amia). Anew bekerja sebagai Dokter di Ptolemy dan si Amia jadi co-pilot. Catatan lain juga nih, si Jean itu member dari Fereshte (sebenarnya sejak umur si Jean 10 tahun sudah direkrut Fereshte) yang termasuk senior di banyak bidang. Soal mereka berdua (Amia & Anew) bisa ada di Ptolemy, bakal diceritakan di fanfic lain, oke?

Chapter 2 : _New enemy?_

" Semua _Meister_ sudah memasuki area pertempuran,"ucap Feldt lewat monitor CIC.

Di area yang dituju _Meister_ , tidak terlihat apa-apa bahkan terlihat normal seperti pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa disini. Oi, Mileina...kau tidak salah memberi informasi 'kan?"omel Tieria agak merengut muka bebek.

"Tidak mungkin aku memberi info yang salah,"Mileina menjawab dengan nada cerewet.

"Blaaar!"sebuah serangan beam mengenai kaki kiri Harute.

"A...apa yang barusan itu?!"Allelujah yang hampir kena serangan jantung gara-gara datangnya beam yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak dijemput.

"Blar!Duar!"serangan beam kali ini berbentuk seperti Proyektil (yang dipakai Gadessa punya si Revive, tahu 'kan?) mengenai kaki Zabanya.

"Sialan! Darimana datangnya beam itu?!"umpat Lockon kesal

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Bahkan, aku tak dapat merasakan musuh dengan gelombang otak."gumam Setsuna dalam hati

Semua _Meister_ terlihat pusing, terkecuali Jean. Tieria sempat kewalahan karena Raphael mendapat serangan jarak dekat (melee combat) oleh _Mobile Suit_ yang tidak diketahui posisinya, Tieria yang telah ditolong Allelujah di Gundam Harute pun mendapat kesulitan karena serangan yang sangat banyak hingga sengatan listrik diatas 1000 v.

"Tieria, Allelujah!"Setsuna membantu melepaskan kedua rekannya dari sengatan listrik. Lockon terkena serangan jarak menengah di bagian punggung belakang Zabanya.

"Oi,oi!Mereka itu sebenarnya dimana?!"

Jean dapat menghindari semua serangan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Dengan deru nafasnya yang pelan, ia langsung menyerang _Mobile Suit_ dengan akselerasi serangan jarak menengah dan dekat yang dimiliki Wizard.

"Blaaar!Duar!"

"Musuh bertambah jadi lima _Mobile Suit_ dari lima arah!"ucap Mileina panik

"Bagaimana bisa ada musuh yang tidak terlihat?!"ucap Lasse terlihat kewalahan menghadapi musuh baru itu.

Sumeragi berpikir keras mengenai musuh baru ini.

"Aku memiliki rencana dalam masalah ini. Pindahkan Ptolemy ke titik terjauh arena pertempuran. Wizard akan mengeluarkan misil penghancur partikel kamuflase. Tetapi, bekas penghancur partikel kamuflase memiliki batas waktu sekitar 150 detik hingga kamuflase partikel kembali terjadi. Dalam 150 detik para _Meister_ harus segera menghabisi _Mobile Suit_ musuh."ucap sang ahli taktik Celestial Being panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Lasse, pindahkan Ptolemy ke titik terjauh arena pertempuran."Sumeragi mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tegas

" _Roger_."jawab Lasse bersemangat

Ketika kapal Ptolemy menjauh, Sumeragi memberitahu Jean agar menembakkan misil penghancur kamuflase partikel. Tanpa bicara, Jean langsung menembakkan misil.

"Blaar!"

"Akhirnya, musuh sudah kelihatan. Ayo,sikat semuanya!"Allelujah terlihat mulai sakit lamanya kambuh (maksudnya jadi Hallelujah) berteriak sambil tertawa.

Semua _Meister_ langsung menyerang dengan sigap _Mobile Suit_ milik musuh.

"Blar!Duar!Blegar!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah Mobile Suit tipe proyektil membidik Setsuna didalam 00 Q-AN[T] ketika ketua Meister itu tengah bertarung dengan sebuah MS musuh.

"Blaar!"Wizard menembakkan beam ke MS musuh tipe proyektil yang membidik Setsuna.

"Gundam itu..."ucap Setsuna dalam hati

"Haro, keluarkan _Rifle Bits_!"seru Lockon

" _Roger!Roger!"_ jawab kedua Haro milik Lockon.

"Blar!Duar!"

"Aku akan membersihkan satu jalur. _Hyper Burst mode_!"Tieria mengeluarkan partikel tertinggi beam Gundam Raphael ke arah musuh.

Namun, partikel beam yang dikeluarkan Raphael dapat ditangkis, bahkan dilontarkan kembali ke arah Tieria."A...apa?!"Tieria kaget dan langsung menghindar walaupun tahu sebenarnya akan terlambat untuk melakukannya.

"Criiing!"tiba-tiba Wizard mengeluarkan _GN-Field_ khusus yang melindungi dirinya dan Raphael. " Aku akan mengembalikan serangannya! Haro, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk akurasi waktu penangkisan!"seru Jean pada Haro miliknya yang berwarna putih

"Sekarang! Sekarang!"seru Haro milik Jean

"Blaaaar!"

"Dia...sangat kuat."ucap Tieria dalam hati

"Cih, serangan mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya!"Allelujah terlihat kewalahan dengan banyaknya serangan musuh.

"Tujuh _Mobile Suit_ musuh terdeteksi! Total musuh berjumlah jadi 25 Mobile Suit!"seru Mileina yang terlihat tambah panik dengan situasi medan perang dan ledakan-ledakan yang menuju Ptolemy

"Apa mereka berencana menghabisi jumlah partikel?!"Lasse terlihat kesal dan nada mengomel sambil terus melindungi Ptolemaios dengan menembakkan laser beam.

"Jean...rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini untuk mengalahkan musuh?"ucap Amia dalam hati."Waktu yang tersisa dari misil Wizard hanya 30 detik!"Feldt melaporkan situasi Wizard.

Ketika di kapal Ptolemy terjadi ledakan-ledakan, para Meister juga kewalahan menghadapi musuh.

"Krak!Blaar!"

Raphael terkena serangan yang terlihat seperti tabrakan yang disengaja oleh _Mobile Suit_ musuh.

"Cih, apalagi sekarang?"

Wizard kembali menembakkan misil penghancur partikel kamuflase dan langsung menebas MS musuh yang menabrak Tieria.

"Eh, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menjauh?"tanya Lockon dalam hati.

"Mobile Suit musuh mulai menjauhi arena pertempuran."lapor Feldt

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba pergi?"tanya Lasse bingung.

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Feldt, segera deteksi kerusakan. Mileina, segera lakukan investigasi musuh yang telah menyerang Ptolemy. Lasse, jalankan kapal kembali. Dan Amia, segera bantu Ian memperbaiki Ptolemy."komando Sumeragi dengan nada pelan.

"Roger."

Di hanggar Gundam...

"Kau tahu..."ucap Lockon saat turun dari Zabanya dengan wajah lelah

"Baru kali ini ada musuh pengecut yang menggunakan partikel agar tidak terlihat."sambung pria Irlandia itu pada Setsuna. Ketua _Meister_ itu sama sekali tidak menggubris omongan Lockon. Ia hanya fokus pada Jean yang terlihat diam menatap Gundam miliknya, Wizard.

"Kalian disini rupanya. Ayo,sebaiknya kalian ke ruang medis untuk pengecekan kesehatan."Anew terlihat agak kesal dan langsung menarik para _Meister_ ke ruang medis (terkecuali Jean) .

"Oh, ya ampun...haruskah kami semua ke ruang medis?"

 _.Tap._

Jean sambil membawa Haro miliknya melangkah terburu-buru dari hanggar Gundam ketika paman Ian sedang sibuk memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan saat pertempuran sebelumnya. " _Meister_ dari Fereshte kali ini benar-benar luar biasa."gumam paman Ian dalam hati saat melihat Wizard Gundam milik Jean memiliki kerusakan paling kecil.

"Paman Ian, apa saja yang harus saya lakukan?"tanya Amia yang baru tiba di hanggar.

"Oh, Amia. Tolong bantu aku perbaiki Zabanya dan Harute, aku yang akan memperbaiki Raphael, Wizard, dan 00 Q-AN[T]."ucap Ian sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ketika melewati ruang medis...

"Hei, itu Jean 'kan? Kenapa ia terburu-buru?"tanya Allelujah.

"Entahlah."jawab Tieria

"Dasar...Anak itu selalu saja jadi yang paling penyendiri. Sok kuat dia itu..."Lockon menyeringai dan langsung bibirnya disentil Anew sampai bengkak.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Jean, anak itu baik. Kalau ia sok kuat ataupun kalau ia benar-benar kuat, tidak mungkin ia mau bekerja di Ptolemy. Pastinya ia akan bekerja di ELS."Anew dengan kasar menyentil bibir Lockon.

"Aouw!Sakit!"ucap Lockon sambil merintih sakit.

"Rasakan..."ejek Anew dalam hati

Setsuna tak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, ia terfokus dengan pemikirannya. "Ia memang sangat kuat sebagai _Mistress_ di Celestial Being. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia tahu model serangan yang dikeluarkan _Mobile Suit_ musuh tadi? Jangan-jangan, dia itu..."gumam Setsuna dalam hati.

Ketika Setsuna tengah bergumam, Jean memasuki sebuah ruangan rahasia yang tidak diketahui anggota Celestial Being.

"Sudah dimulai,ya..."ucap Jean dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

 _To Be Continued..._

Gimana ceritanya, Minna-san? Seru nggak? Kenapa juga tiba-tiba si Jean menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anggota Celestial Being? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!...

Don't forget, Read and Review!


End file.
